


海鸟吃掉了谷粒 The Seabirds Eat Up the Grains

by Vealin



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alexander the Great revisits Alexandria in Egypt, Calliope Limneos-Papakosta the archaeologist, Half Modern AU, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 二十一世纪初，亚历山大重返以他名字命名的城市，遇到了一位年轻的考古学家。At the very beginning of 2000s, Alexander the Great revisits Alexandria in Egypt, the city named after him, and encounters a young archaeologist.The title is an omen interpreted as a sign of Alexandria's continuous prosperity when Alexander was planning this city.
Relationships: Alexander the Great/Hephaistion, Alexander/Hephaistion, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Kudos: 5





	海鸟吃掉了谷粒 The Seabirds Eat Up the Grains

**Author's Note:**

> 亚历山大33岁，卡利俄珀（Calliope Limneos-Papakosta）是真实的考古学家，超自然操作提醒

琉璃杯状的天空倒扣在地中海上，西南海平面上十五度高的太阳把无云的天幕烧得澄澈透明，色彩像音乐一样和谐有秩地排列在天上，从靛蓝到赤金，平静而安稳。干燥的海风从远处蒙蒙地吹向这些人，又不停歇地向那个港湾奔去。夜晚的灯极其遥远地提醒着远道而来的旅人，关于那两千三百年前的军队和那位阿蒙神钟爱的国王。  
那是埃及的亚历山大里亚。  
甲板上有一个男人的影子，在渐渐深下去的暮色里他好像跟前方的港湾融成了一体，和模糊的海与天定格在二十一世纪初的一个傍晚。他一身细软亚麻罩衫，古铜色的小牛皮腰带束在精壮的腰身上，高束腰和黑长裤让本不高大的身形挺拔了许多。宽大的衣服被海风吹拂得鼓动不息，齐肩的淡金色长发曲翘地垂落在他耳边。  
卡利俄珀在二层舱房的阳台上注意到了这个男人，这个落单的旅客孤身站在甲板最前端，双手紧握着护栏，直直地望向他们的目的地——亚历山大里亚港。那人或许是归家的旅客，或许是跟她一样的朝圣者，谁知道呢。  
手中的银针笔久久不能描摹出她心目中的形象，她气馁地合上了牛皮卡速写本，一手提着颜料，一手夹水彩写生本下了舷梯。他们离亚历山大港还太远，夕阳下朦胧的轮廓好像还是两千多年前她魂牵梦引的地方。  
孤独的情绪从这个落单的旅客上悄悄蔓延开去，肃穆而古老的悲伤叫人不敢接近。可她偏偏喜爱那个古老的世界。卡利俄珀没有想到晚风开始寒凉，用来遮阳的丝巾被强劲的海风吹得稀薄稀薄。她向甲板的那一头走去，这才看得真切，他被晚风吹拂到两边的金发上有几缕被夕阳照得透明，有几缕在后边飞扬着染上些许金红。前一阵还沉迷在描摹传说中留西波斯为亚历山大像塑造的雕像，此刻她恍然觉得这是份天赐的礼物。亚历山大大帝就曾那样一手执矛，斜扬着头对宙斯说：“我属于这个世界，你管好奥利匹斯。”  
她悄声走到这个男子身边，在护栏上摊开速写本。对方礼貌地向她点头，眉边的伤疤丝毫没有削减他福波斯样的年轻俊容。  
“这是……”白衣男子被速写本一角的涂鸦吸引了，那个新月状的港湾和网格状的城市街道规划仿佛正是出自他之手。手指几乎有抚摸它的冲动。  
“亚历山大里亚的古地图。”她将画笔换到另一只手，伸出了右手，“卡利俄珀。”  
“亚历克山德罗斯，来自……”他握住了那只手，友好地接受了这个时代的礼仪。  
“你和他的名字一样。”  
“你说这座城市的奠基人吗？”  
她点点头，望向那离她越来越近的梦想之地，又好奇地侧过头看向这位与她差不多高的男子，“你也是希腊人吗？”  
“我是说，听口音像。”  
男子偏过头思索了一下，浅笑浮上嘴角。“算是吧。”  
这个姑娘接着就用一种他听起来熟悉又不那么明白的语言说了起来，他不明白为什么她的话里没有音调和长音，他大概听出了几个希腊语的单词。他知道她是一个考古系的毕业生，正打算前往托勒密王朝的皇家园林进行考古挖掘。  
“托勒密……”  
他想，果然托勒密还是喜欢埃及，但埃及的风俗定违背了他的遗愿。  
“是的，感谢托勒密把亚历山大大帝的灵车带到了埃及。”  
“那边应该有一个岛，叫……”  
“法洛斯。”亚历克山德罗斯抢着说出了那个名字。如果没有那个神明托给他的梦，这里就不会有这座城。  
他们相视一笑，余晖在他深邃的蓝眸中无限地深情。他的目光又回到了那张一时兴起的涂鸦上，见他对这十分感兴趣，卡利俄珀翻到了前一页她临摹的详细版地图，她的手指在城市的中心处圈画，“我相信他的陵墓就在这里。”  
“的确，城市的奠基者会被葬在城市的中心。”  
亚历克山德罗斯当然记得那里，那是他亲自选的行宫位置，那日她口中的托勒密就在他身边，说他喜欢这里的干燥又宜人的气候，假如有一天他们征服了世界，他要带泰伊斯来这里安居。赫菲斯提昂说，我们怎么知道已知世界外还有没有更辽阔的疆域。你说得对，诸神的赏赐远远不止这些，他抓起一把麦粉向他的朋友撒过去，二十五岁的他们烈日下荒凉的地峡上一边谈天，一边规划着梦中的城市。只可惜他埋下这座城的奠基石后，有生之年都不曾有空闲回到这第一座亚历山大里亚城。  
“如果你找到了亚历山大的墓，你打算怎么办？”亚历克斯无比平静地问出了这个问题。  
“我没有想过这个问题，它根本不重要。我想这辈子我得见他一面才能安心地活过。”  
“假如我挖了一辈子也没有找到他，我不觉得遗憾。”  
“这里，我站过的地方他也站过，”她指着画中中央大街的轴线，“我在亚历山大里亚的中心，就跟他无比接近。”  
末了，她说出了那句有魔力的话，仿佛在与暗影中的鬼魂对话。“我信仰他。”  
她的眼中满是他熟悉的光亮，是星星落在凡人身体里燃烧的火光。  
亚历克斯低抿的嘴边有一层笑意，他的目光比刚才柔和了许多。笼罩在夜色中的他，比白天的时候更年轻，伤疤和晒痕都被夜悄然抹去，那柔和的线条让人不禁想起博物馆里的雕像，双唇轻启，神姿自如，千年历史中，再没有第二人的雕像能这样地让人神往。  
“亚历山大大帝是一个大方的人，他不会让你空手回去的。”  
他说得十分肯定，卡利俄珀只是摆摆手笑了一下。多少人倾其所有只为获得他的青睐，却始终没有打动那位马其顿国王。  
“你呢？你来亚历山大里亚做什么？”  
他靠在栏杆上若有所思，语气中未免有些飘然和恍惚，“算是故地重游吧，我还是很喜欢这里。”  
女考古学家拉了拉外套和围巾，速写就快完成了。但她的心思早已不在这幅描绘夕阳的速写上，她默默记下了这个男子的容貌，一直模糊的面容有的清晰的轮廓，她知道该如何完成她的画作了。“亚历克斯，外边有些冷，我先回去了。祝你的旅途愉快。”  
“你也是。”他回过身向离去的那个女子挥手告别。卡利俄珀不知道是不是自己出现了幻觉，或者只是光线的缘故，亚历克山德罗斯有着异色的双眼，一只漆黑如夜，一只明亮如蓝天。  
大概只是她过于沉迷传说的缘故。  
亚历克斯依旧站在甲板的前端，他们离港口越来越近了，她像一颗明珠在对岸闪烁，向他招手。轻薄的亚麻织料并不能阻挡晚风的寒意，但对他来说，这不过和煦的暖风而已，这具身体经历过印度大雨的冲刷，经受过格德罗西亚沙漠的炙烤，如今的细雨和晚风不过尔尔。  
亚历克斯就这样站在船头，手松开了栏杆，双臂慢慢地在夜色中张开，直到抱住这个世界。好像这千年的时光又倒了回去，他顺尼罗河而下，锡瓦的神谕向他宣示了永生，一切都在那样悠远神秘的世界里：他身着华丽的卡拉西里斯，带着红白冠冕站在船头，两岸的臣民准备了鲜花和盛大的祭礼来迎接他们的南北之王，太阳之子，新锐之主，阿蒙所钟爱者-拉神所选者，法老的仪仗队在两岸随他的船前行，乳香焚烧的氤氲香气萦绕不散，芦苇和莎草还茂密，赫菲斯提昂就站在身侧。  
他在尼罗河上决定了这座城的规划，戴诺卡瑞斯一路随他同行，两人在船帐中讨论了一整个下午，最终亚历山大在莎草纸上画下了规划草图，一条东西向的中央大街贯穿整个城市，其他街道与它成直角相交，防御工事他另有打算，此刻他迫不及待地想去打下第一块奠基石。  
赫菲斯提昂从他手中拿过了这张规划图，他笔画着这座港口之城的形状。“整个形状有点像步兵的披风。”  
“是的，我要后世的千千万万人来到这座城的时候想起马其顿。”  
国王的双臂撑在桌沿，目光越过这里有形的东西。  
“他们会的，亚历山大，你的名字已经与天地长存，”他的语气极温柔，搂住他的国王轻声说道，“我从没怀疑过。”  
亚历山大躲开了他的目光，戴诺卡瑞斯还在帐里呢。他走出帐外时，船外正是日暮时一望无际的平原，“那里——”他手所指之处正是那座神启告诉他的小岛。  
“赫菲斯提昂，我在想，她的名字会比我更长久。”  
“她是我给尼罗河的一份礼物，世界都会为它的丰饶赞叹。”  
将军走出帘帐的时候，当然再次被他的声音蛊惑了，大概塞壬就是这样留住了渴望归家的人，他只会说，亚历山大，你想做的事我们都会尽人事所能帮你达成。后世长存的名声对他来说没有那么重要，面前那个为了梦想兴奋地神采飞扬的国王才是他们离家万里站在这片不曾梦想过的土地上的原因。他如金子般的卷发修剪整齐，在他的额头上跃动着。他示意让船靠岸，轻巧一跃，就登上了河岸。  
“走吧，那边就是海，不过去看看吗？”亚历山大已经走在前头，他的身影逆着光，在橘色的背景下顺风而向赫菲斯提昂呼唤。  
第二天，新加冕的法老就迫不及待地去勘测地形，他不顾埃及君主的繁缛礼节，带上了勘测员和最亲密的将军，一直跑到日落。勘测员跟着他奔跑的速度一边做记录早已累得喘不过气，白垩粉很快就用尽了，有人给他拿来了麦粒。然而还不待他走远，成群的海鸥就落在他身后将这意外的大餐吃得一干二净。羽毛洁白的鸟儿在碧蓝的天空上盘旋，连连落在地峡上颇成一道风景。但亚历山大的脸色并不好看，他怔怔地停了下来，仿佛神灵的惩罚忽然随着一道闪电劈向了他。“亚历山大，那没什么，只是鸟而已。”赫菲斯提昂拍拍神情恐慌的国王，让他安心，但这一次他的安慰也毫无帮助，“我让人马上送白垩粉过来。”  
“不了，如果是神有意阻止我在这里建城的话……”他靠着那一处石灰岩块就坐了上去，赫菲斯提昂在他出神的片刻，立马示意仆人把国王的随行的亭盖和铺垫的细软拿过来，又挥手让他们全部撤下，退到十米开外。  
“没有的事，亚历山大，阿蒙已经宣告你是他的儿子。”他坐在亚历山大身旁，要抱住这位国王并不难，但亚历山大不会乐意他在外面表现得那么亲昵。赫菲斯提昂只能将手放在他的脑后，手指插入他的卷发，温柔地挠着他的低垂的脑袋。  
“赫菲斯提昂……”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚在行宫陪我。”不用他多说，赫菲斯提昂当然明白。  
随行落在后面的阿里斯坦德洛斯听闻仆人传来的这则消息赶紧赶了过去，他毕恭毕敬地对亚历山大说，“陛下，海鸟食谷预示着这座城市将会有最丰富的和最有益的资源，而且将会成为各个民族人民的乳母。”  
“当真？”亚历山大还有些怀疑，不过占卜师中他最相信阿里斯坦德洛斯的预言。  
“千真万确。它们只是按照神的指示向您预示未来。”  
赫菲斯提昂松了一口气，改天他要在私人时间好好赏点东西给这位占卜师。

亚历克斯走过这座城的小巷和大道，改头换面的道路让他几乎无法再回忆起那些他用白垩粉做过印迹的地标。他已经是上上上上一个时代的亡魂，为何他没有得到安息？  
电影院前有一张巨幅的海报吸引了他的注意，蓝色的天空下萨利萨长枪方阵扬起的沙尘染黄了土地和天空，马其顿方阵正从迷雾中处走来……

再一次回到亚历山大里亚时，他在这个世界时隐时现地飘过了十多年。博物馆他去了不少，这个世纪的语言也大都听得明白了。那些后人对他谄媚的作品，他大都看过一笑置之。想到那些对他生平的杜撰如此离谱，不禁怀疑那些记录他身后事的历史。但石头不会骗人，再一次看到卫城时，亚历山大终于相信他们的时代早已结束，那里再也不是他少年时一心渴望征服的城市，连帕特农神庙都破败了。巴比伦，竟也成了戈壁中的一抔黄土。可叹那些粗劣的复原图，亚历山大想，你们无人见过我所见的，再没人知道它的美了。  
但还有一事他心愿未了。他去世时赫菲斯提昂的陵墓还没有动工，他亦不知道自己身在何处。看记载说，那些罗慕路斯人曾去拜访过他的遗体，在亚历山大里亚。  
深色的天幕正在落在，挖掘队正要收工。一个身着工作服的中年女子疲惫地走到发掘现场外的长椅上，这里是市中心的公园。她满手是泥灰，从脸上到头发都蒙上了一天挖掘工作下来的沙尘。  
她正拿出手机，点开锁屏上的一条新闻，“什么？天哪……！”卡利俄珀惊讶地捂住了自己的嘴，意识到自己的失态，她赶紧向坐在另一边的男子道歉。  
“没关系，”穿着黑色风衣的男子有着一头让人羡慕的金发，和一黑一蓝的眼睛，他直接用希腊语与她说话，“你们这里的考古工作有什么新的发现吗？”  
她该看出来的，这位旅客的相貌无疑是希腊人，甚至与那位她投入了整个青春去寻找的人有几分相似。  
考古学家只是抬眉耸肩，将帽子摘了下来，“找到了托勒密王朝的皇家住所之类的。”她有拿起手机，显然那则新闻带给她的惊喜和意外，让她久久不能平静。  
“但今天，新闻说，”她把手机屏给那个男子看，“安菲波利斯那个墓可能是亚历山大大帝的密友……”“  
“赫菲斯提昂，阿敏托尔之子。”男子的回答从容不迫，仿佛说起一位亲密挚友。他没有看手机，而是望着她的眼睛，好像就这样要把她的灵魂看透了。  
“是的。”  
“天哪，我简直不敢相信，就在这样普通的一天，人们发现了赫菲斯提昂的墓。”卡利俄珀兴奋地快速浏览着考古新闻，看着新闻提供的铭文图片默默地念叨着一些东西，一种不像她这个年纪拥有的激情和快乐的神色占据了她。  
“那你觉得那里葬的是赫菲斯提昂吗？”  
那个问句毫无力气。  
“什么？我真的不知道。”  
“我觉得这没有那么简单，他就这样轻易地向我们揭露了自己？”卡利俄珀因为激动，语速越来越快。但那个黑衣男子只是沉默地听着，他扣上了最后一粒纽扣，风衣领竖了起来，遮住了他的下巴。  
“不要相信他们说的话，”他垂下头，一只手握住了自己的另一手，若有所思又确定无疑地说，“他不在那里。”  
他战了起来，路灯就在他右手边，源源不断的暖黄色光源倾泻在这个人身上，他居高临下地看着那个女人，眼神中不知是悲哀还是凌厉更多一些。  
“去试试看挖那里吧——”他自顾自地向他们身后的公园走去。  
“什么？”  
考古学家跟着他穿过了公园的防护树林带。男子站在在大理石铺就的公园小径上，黑暗中他的眼睛里如有火光闪烁，记忆中奠基日的盛宴在故地无比鲜明地提醒着他过去。  
“那天，我在那里埋下了奠基石。”  
“什……什么……？”街对面她的助手正在喊她的名字，她下意识地回头观望，再回神时那个男子已经不见了。她想起十多年前，那位在轮船上遇见的男子，一样的头发，一样的双色眼睛，尽管人的记忆已经模糊了对方的面容，但是她感到莫名的熟悉……还有一些诡异的感觉。她不禁问自己，这个世纪他们还是否相信神灵显兆？是的，她相信锡瓦绿洲上有会说话的蛇，她相信亚历山大的肉身不朽，正在地下的某个水晶棺中等着她。

如果有什么是亚历山大可以确定的，那就是赫菲斯提昂不会在安菲波利斯。

历史记载没有错，赫菲斯提昂火化后的骨灰被运到了巴比伦。是赫菲斯提昂要求他在死后被火化。  
“亚历山大……”他几乎说不出话来了，呼吸都伴随着疼痛。几夜没睡的国王听到呼唤马上从小憩中醒来，握住了他滚烫的手。  
“我在这里……你感觉好一点了吗？”他的声音里带着快绷不住的水气和血丝。  
“我不想用埃及的技术，”床上那人咳嗽了起来，他紧紧握住国王的手，那张英俊的脸上不再有昔日的光彩，“记得阿喀琉斯……对帕特洛库罗斯怎么做的吗？”  
“我不许你这样说！不许！”亚历山大哭了，他一边边抚摸过他的脸庞，又在他发出疼痛的嘶嘶声时无比愧疚地收回了手，只好跪在床边陪他，“你会好起来的，赫菲斯提昂，我们还要去阿拉伯。”  
“我恐怕不能陪你去了，我的亚历山大。”  
“我，宙斯-阿蒙神之子，命令你好起来。”  
“亚历山大……”他艰难的想要坐起来，亚历山大赶紧托住了他的背，赫菲斯提昂凑到他耳边，他闭上了疼痛的眼睑，微笑浮上他苍白的脸庞。“你永远不会孤独的，我看过那个世界了，他们都爱你。”  
“我会随你去的，赫菲斯提昂，哪怕是冥府我也会跟你一去的，我们的骨灰会放在一起永远不分开。”  
他不想知道亡魂怎么看他了，他只想要他身边，活着，一起变老，看着他们的子孙在两个老得走不动的人身边嬉戏打闹。  
“记得吗？”国王紧紧抱住了他挚爱的千夫长，“高伽美拉战役前我就说过，现在也不变。”他小心地搂住赫菲斯提昂，他生怕哪个动作重了他就会疼。  
“别这样，他们都需要你，”赫菲斯提昂想起了他们的一生，他们早已经活过了别人几辈子的生活，征服了祖辈们从未想象过的地方。“你不能那么自私，我已经拥有了你……”  
“现在你要替我活着。”  
他的眼里有泪水，想要瞒过亚历山大已经是不可能的，可是他不想在亚历山大面前死去，对于相信自己神格的国王来说，未免残酷。  
“我们的儿子还没有戴上王冠，你不能走，赫菲斯提昂，你不能走……”  
他有点累了，轻拍了一些国王的背，好让他离开。  
“我好好的，竞技场上的小伙子们在等你呢，快去吧。”  
国王不情愿地松开了他，走出房前再三停留，“答应我，等我回来，陪我去酒神庆典。”  
“我就在这里，哪里也不去。”  
其实他知道分别的时刻已经近了，最后的一刻，亚历山大在走出门前回望他的样子，他希望这一刻成为永恒，而它的确是了。  
直到亚历山大去世前，克莱奥美涅斯来信说，赫菲斯提昂在埃及的圣祠还没完工。于是他的骨灰就在巴比伦，在他的临时圣祠里和那些黄金和象牙做的雕像在一起。  
阿喀琉斯死后的骨灰和帕特洛库罗斯的装在了一只陶罐里。这也是亚历山大的遗志。可惜事与愿违，没人能主宰死后的命运。  
亚历山大不禁想，托勒密可曾按照他的遗愿带上了赫菲斯提昂的骨灰？可是他甚至没有按他的意志火化他，而是擅作主张地让他躺在水晶棺里。残酷的可能性摆在他面前，亚历山大在古巴比伦遗址前悄悄地跪下，匍匐在这片失去生机的土地上，假如上天不对他那么残忍，就让两年多年的侵蚀过后，还在沙尘里留下一些他的骨灰。

卡利俄珀几乎就要放弃了，她执着于亚历山大里亚的莎拉拉塔花园14年，可毫无传说中亚历山大大帝的墓的线索。是的，她找到了当年奠基的基墙，找到了托勒密王朝时期的隧道，可就是没有亚历山大的踪迹。返程的机票已经定好，今天是施工的最后一天。  
最后一个小时，总得做点什么。她和往常一样和助手一起挖土，大家心照不宣地接受这份失败。他们不是唯一在寻找亚历山大大帝的道路上失败的人，无数的人都失败了，不妨给这个数字再加一。  
突然之间，铲子碰到了什么坚硬的东西。“不要只是大理石碎片！”她心中默念着，向伟大的亚历山大的英灵祈祷，让它成为一个奇迹吧。  
土被拨去，一只大理石的手好像凭空出现在这里。她的心跳快得无以复加，凑过去看它的几秒是她这一辈子最漫长的时间。她看到那只手以她梦想中的方向扭曲，那里曾经应有一支长矛！  
整个团队都赶了过来，土层被一点点拨去，一尊白色的大理石像安静地等着她。她不需要再看第二眼就知道那是谁，正如多年前她启程前往亚历山大里亚时画下的留西波斯的“持矛者亚历山大”。雕像中的少年无比清秀俊美，高傲如斯，敢向诸神挑战。  
五年前站在这里的那人，告诉了她这处宝藏，雕像中的少年正如他的模样。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 给我灵感的是一则新闻：2018年2月，希腊考古学家Calliope Limneos-Papakosta在14年搜寻亚历山大大帝之墓无果后，在启程前的最后一天最后一小时里挖出了一尊希腊化时期的亚历山大大帝雕像，她在接受采访时说：“My Alexandros reveals himself to me.”此外他们还挖掘出了亚历山大大帝时期的亚历山大里亚一座纪念建筑的原始基墙。  
> 那尊像留西波斯的亚历山大的雕像真的很美 可见国家地理网站：https://www.nationalgeographic.com/culture/2019/02/lost-tomb-alexander-great/  
> 另一则新闻报道：https://world.greekreporter.com/2019/03/06/the-greek-archaeologist-in-search-of-alexander-the-greats-tomb/  
> 


End file.
